Promises
by aqoamoon
Summary: Life changed for agent Virginia Black when she became Loki's personal food supplier, and when he promised her he would come and get her after his grand escape, she could hardly believe it. Too bad Loki always keeps his promises when it comes to her. [This story has explicit mature content, that may not be suitable for some. Actual rating MA] Loki/OC


I glanced at the tray of food that I was successfully balancing in my hands, and asked myself once again how in hell's name have I gotten myself in this position. From a simple office lady, whose only duty was to file the top- secret paperwork that passed SHIELD's Office Department- the place where all fills with classified information passed through to be organized and sorted- to Loki's personal food supplier. I mentally cursed myself for accepting this, but I knew I had no right to refuse, especially when I was in dept to Maria Hill, who actually was the one who suggested this.

Sighing heavily, I opened the door that lead to Loki's maximum security cell. Furry was more precocious this time around, so he placed The famed God of Mischief in an actual room, that only had one wall made from glass. Getting in front of his cell, I finally saw Loki for the first time. An uncomfortably looking dark green toga and black pants clothed his gaunt body, and neglected raven black curls framed his thin, unnaturally pale, yet handsome face. Sitting on what appeared to be his bed-when in fact was just an extension of the wall-he appeared asleep, with his eyes closed firmly, and his head leaned slightly back, supported by the immaculate white wall.

I smiled, relieved that I didn't had to interact, at least yet, with the psycho that tried to take over Earth. Following all the necessary processes, I entered his cell as quietly as I could, tip-toeing my way to the only place I could place the tray, his bed. Gently laying the food next to him, I turned around, ready to sprint right out of there. But when I was half way to the door, a smooth voice stopped me right in my tracks.

" And who exactly might you be?" Gulping, I closed my eyes for a second, and I slowly faced his piercing green-blue gaze that almost turned my legs into jelly.

"From now on, I will be the one who brings you food." I said, straitening my back, struggling to appear braver and more confident then I actually was. His eyes left my stiff form and glanced at the 3 sandwiches and glass of freshly squeezed orange juice that I prepared just half an hour ago.

Scowling, he crossed his hand over his chest and turned his head to look at me "I will not eat this disgustingly looking food." I felt offended. I knew I wasn't the best cook, but at least I made something eatable . Something simple, but good. I felt my anger level starting to rise, and that was never a good thing, especially around someone like him.

"But you haven't even tasted it! How do you know you don't like it if you don't taste it!" My eyebrows stubbornly furrow, as I placed my hands on my hips, probably looking like I mother who was scolding her young, disobedient child. Forgetting that I was dealing with an actual god who could destroy me in mere seconds, I stomped my way towards him, grabbing a sandwich and holding it in front of his mouth.

"If you don't eat, then I'm going to feed you like a baby. Now open up" I pushed it further, until he slapped my hand away, taking the sandwich in the process and examined it doubtfully. He took a small bite, and his eyes widen a fraction before he put his mask of indifference back on his face. I smiled seeing how he practically gormandized his food, taking gulps of the juice in between and wondered when was the last time he ate something that tasted decent.

"Well, that wasn't so bad, was it?" I chuckled, picking up the empty tray and going to the door. Right before I got out, I turned and said" I will bring you your meals 3 times a day, so I guess I'll see you later"

From that day I kept bringing Loki food, and each time it was a battle to make him eat. I swear, that man was so proud and arrogant that he was making me want to hit him over the head with something. Preferably something hard. After some time it wasn't as hard to convince him to eat, and he would rarely talk to me, telling me petty things, like how was the food on Asgard, or how would he spend his days there, and I too shared some stories with him, sometimes explaining how things worked on Earth. He never seemed to share too much information, and always had a cocky attitude while he was at it.

But one day, while I was sitting outside his cell, waiting for him to finish, I caught him staring intently at me. He then proceeded on telling me how he was going to escape, taking me completely by surprise.

"Why are you telling me all this?" I asked, a bit curious. He raised from his sitting position, sauntering towards me in slow, relaxed steps. He finally got to the glass, and leaned on his arm, that he placed just above his head. A predatory smirk dominated his thin, pink lips, and his icy, beautiful eyes made me feel uncomfortably hot and bothered. I had to admit, and hated doing so, but I found Loki very attractive, especially now that he put on some of his original weight and looked much more healthier since I first saw him.

"Because, my little mortal, when I shall get out of this horrid place, and trust my word, I shall get out of here, I will be coming after you. And when I will find you, I shall take you and make you completely and utterly mine. I shall ravage your delicious body until you can take no more, make you scream and beg for more with just the mere touch of my fingers, and when I am done, you will never want to feel the touch of any man other than me." He finished, licking his lips.

A deep haze covered my eyes, as naughty thought invaded my tired mind for a brief moment. I could practically feel Loki's lean body pinning me down on my old bed and having rough, passionate and intense sex. But I swiftly put those thoughts aside, afraid that he might read my mind. Feeling a little daring, I swaggered towards his cell, moving my hips sensuously and glued my left side on the glassed wall.

In a cooing, annoying voice I asked "And what exactly is stopping the great and powerful Loki to take me right now?" Pausing, I smirked slightly at his fading grin. " Is it maybe this cursed cell that us puny mortals have built?" I pressed my body even more on the cold wall and observed his clench fists and his furrowed eyebrows. The wolfish grin was replaced with a angry sneer, and his eyes darkened with so many emotions that were just too complicated for me to read.

"I'll believe it when I see it" I whispered, and standing on my tiptoes I kissed the place where his mouth should have been, if not for the dense glassed wall. Pushing myself off the glass, I exited the high security room, leaving a fuming Loki behind. I knew that I shouldn't have pissed off Loki, that he would escape one day and on that faithful day he would come for me. But I assured myself that SHIELD would offer me the protection that I needed, if that day would come.

After that day Furry ordered me to stop delivering food to Loki, and instead I was stuck once again with boring paper work. After 2 agonizing weeks of dullness, I finally had a week off to enjoy the sole company of my T.V. and my bed.

So after the most relaxing bubble bath that I had in a while, I grabbed a big tube of chocolate flavored ice cream and plopped myself on my old-fashioned couch, ready to watch one of my favorite shows. 15 minutes later the monotone sound of my work phone could be heard in all the apartment. I quickly answered, putting my T.V on mute, knowing that whatever happened had to be serious. But nothing prepared me for what I heard next.

" Agent Virginia Black?" I confirmed, eagerly waiting to hear what the man had to say.

"We have called to inform you that prisoner 1077, Loki Odinson, has escaped his cell today at hour 20:33 p.m. Seeing that you are not under SHIELD protection at the moment, we advise you to keep a low profile until further information. Till then, please be careful. Agent Miller, over"

My jaw dropped and my light phone almost fell from my shaking hand. This could not be happening. An eerie silence settled over the dark apartment, and the little light provided from the T.V. made everything creepy, with long shadows in every corner of the room. I suddenly had the feeling that I was being watched, and paranoia took over my mind, as my heart started beating faster. Getting up, I checked my doors and my windows, assuring myself that they were locked.

Coming back from my room I was stopped dead in my track by a pair of bluish green eyes that made my heart stop. There, leaning confidently on the brown plush of my sofa, was Loki, looking straight at me. My heart started beating again, harder than ever, and I couldn't help but think how good he looked, in his tight leather pants and his forest green, black and gold armor covering his upper body. His raven hair was no longer kept in untamable curls, now being a little shorter and perfectly slicked back, showing his fine features. A smug grin graced his lips, as his eyes brightened considerably at my appearance.

" I found you futile attempts to keep me out very amusing, mortal." He said, propelling himself off of my couch and standing proudly at his full height, towering my smaller figure. A light blush dusted my pale cheeks, as my eyes glance to my room. Turning abruptly, I dashed towards it, but my effort was in vain, since I was no match to the able god. His hand shot out, and his slender fingers wrapped themselves around my tiny wrist. He grabbed both my wrists with one of his large hands, pinning me to the wall in the process. His other hand rested on my chin, as his thumb slowly caressed my full lower lip.

Growling possessively, his lips crashed into mine with a bruising force and he begun kissing me like there was no tomorrow . I wanted to resist at first, knowing that what I was doing was bad, but I soon gave in to the pleasure and kissed back just as ferociously. He bit my lip hard making me gasp from the pleasurable pain , and his tongue, seizing the opportunity, darted in my mouth colliding with mine. Concentrating on the battle that his tongue was slowly but surely winning, I didn't even noticed when he tied my hands together with a silky piece of green material. Only when he broke the kiss and lifted me up in his arms have I notices this little detail. He took me in my room and roughly threw me on my bed, lust and arousal now evident in his eyes and in the obvious bump that was forming in his pants. He tied my already restrain hand to the bedpost and straddled me. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"I promised you I was going to make you scream for me with just my touch alone. And I am about to keep that promise" He got up and stripped from his heavy armor, remaining only in his leather pants and his green shirt that matched his green orbs so well. Straddling me once again, he easily ripped my flimsy tank top in half, exposing my breast to his greedy eye. He nipped at my neck and jaw line, planting butterfly kisses here and there, inhaling deeply my feminine scent. He bit my shoulder, dragged his teeth across my collar bones, kissed and sucked every portion of skin, marking me as his, while his hands massaged my waist, heading to more compromising parts. I bit my lips hard, trying to prevent moans or whimpers from getting past them, but all that went down the drain, when his hands finally reached my breast and firmly cupped each one in his large hands. A loud moan got passed my swelled lips and I could feel the triumphant smirk on my heated skin.

He took one of my rosy erected nipples in his mouth and sucked it, massaging my other breast in the meantime. He bit, pulled and kissed the sensible buds, making the knot in my lower abdomen tighten with anticipation for what was next. Pulling my damp panties down, he kissed his way lower and lower, until his breath was on my slick folds. His thumb gently caressed them, before he took the initiative and licked the whole length, stopping at my clit and pressing it with his tongue. He teased it restlessly, and then, finally, his tongue snaked in my slit, wiggling to get deeper. His skillful tongue was soon joined by 2 long fingers, that pumped slowly, almost painfully, taking me higher and higher. With one last lick, I finally came, screaming in guilty pleasure and gripping the material my hands were tied with for dear life. Licking his lips he straitened and looked at my naked, boneless body, content with his work. Stretching, he released my sore hands that fell limply next to my head. With a shaking hand, I tried to pull his shirt off of him, but my attempt was unsuccessful, since he wouldn't bulge.

"Now, now, my dear. If you want something, then you will have to beg for it" He said, smirking lightly , knowing that he had me wrapped around his pinky finger. A deep blush powdered my cheeks, and I covered my face with my hands. Prying my hands away, he looked at me expectantly.

"Please, Loki, I need you so bad right now. Oh God, I need you inside me, please, please just fuck me" as soon as those words left my mouth, Loki began stripping, and in record time he stood naked in front of me. I gasped and admired his lean body. He wasn't skinny, as I initially thought, he had muscle adorning his chest and arms, and a few scars encrusting his skin. Lowering my eyes, I finally saw what I desired, and I gasped for a second time. His member was huge, the thickness beeing a little bit above average, but the length was passing by far the normal standard.

"Do you like what you see, mortal?" My eyes shot up and met Loki's green orbs. "Oh, it's a sight I could get used to" I barely whispered, making him chuckle.

Lifting my leg around his waist, he grabbed my hips, and with one powerful thrust he filled my completely. He groaned at the softness and wetness of my walls, and after feeling the tightness of my hot cave around him, he pulled out almost completely and slammed back with force, making my back arch in delight. He repeated the movement a couple of times, taking speed which each thrust, steadily forming a rhythm. I moaned as he hit a certain spot that I didn't even knew existed, and put my other leg around his waist, bringing him closer, trying desperately to make him go deeper. The room was filled with moans and whimpers, as Loki was pounding harder into me, making my boobs excitedly jump up and down. My hands locked around his neck, bringing him down for a heated kiss. His hands travelled to my bottom and grabbed it, raising my hips to meet his furious thrusts. He slammed harder into me, picking up his pace and continually hitting my sweet spot until I could take no more. The pressure in my abdomen was released for the second time and I came harder than ever, ecstasy filling each fiber of my body, and making my walls tighten around his stiff prick. He growled at the tightness , and pumped a few more times until he spilled his sticky seed deep inside of me, making our love juices mix together.

Breathing heavily, he collapsed on my sweaty body, his body molding into mine. With one last effort, he pushed himself off of me and embraced my tired form in his strong, protective arms. My eyelids felt heavier, and I felt asleep, only to wake up hours later alone , in a cold and empty bed. Sighing, my hands ran over the space his body occupied and I found a small piece of paper on the pillow. Picking it up, I fumbled with it, bringing it to my chest and assuring myself it was real. I got up and quickly turned on the lamp, my eyes taking in the green, elegant writing and smiling at the words imprinted on the paper.

'I shall come back to you, my dear mortal. Just you wait- Loki' And I knew he was going to keep his promise.

And this was my Loki lemon. Was it too long? Too detailed? Too short? Too boring? Please review and let me know, so I can work on it, and hopefully improve my work. Thank you for reading, and I hope you liked it :)


End file.
